


Amargo

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: У каждого свои персональные демоны, но именно они дают Джеймсу возможность поддержать Шепард после миссии на Горизонте.





	Amargo

**Author's Note:**

> **Задание:** Язык цветов — алоэ. Алоэ — горечь, траур, печаль.
> 
> **Примечания:** amargo (исп.) — сущ.: горечь; прил.: суровый, тяжёлый, несчастный;   
> perrito (исп.) — щенок, сопляк;  
> buenos días (исп.) — добрый день.

— Джеймс, у меня есть вопрос.

— Конечно, СУЗИ, спрашивай.

Вега был рад разговору с СУЗИ — после миссии на Горизонте очень хотелось занять голову чем-то сторонним и переключающим внимание. Но он не мог не заметить, что СУЗИ явно специально подловила его в безлюдном коридоре.

— Перед началом совместного распития алкогольных напитков с лейтенантом Кортезом ты несколько раз утверждал, что не можешь позволить ему пить в одиночку. Мой анализ показал, что этот подход прочно закреплён в культуре, но я не нашла никаких данных о влиянии коллективного употребления алкоголя на восприятие его человеческим организмом. Почему у людей считается нежелательным и даже опасным распитие спиртного в отсутствие других лиц?

Ох. Вопросы СУЗИ никогда не были простыми.

— Мм, видишь ли... Под влиянием алкоголя порой рушатся те запреты и барьеры, которые мы возводим внутри самих себя. Когда человек пьёт в одиночку, он рискует остаться наедине с собственными демонами.

— Мне знакома религиозная концепция духов добра и зла.

— Тут дело не в религии. Просто... Некоторые мысли и чувства разрушительны для нас, лучше отправить их в дальний тёмный угол сознания и запереть двери. Но алкоголь отпирает замки. А в одиночку бывает сложно загнать назад в личную тьму всё, что оттуда выползло, не давая этому себя сожрать... Честно говоря, СУЗИ, я не силён в разъяснении подобных вещей. Тебе бы больше подошёл кто-то с дипломом психолога. Почему ты решила задать этот вопрос сейчас?

— Мне показалось, что ситуация требует оперативного вмешательства, и я привлекла тебя как специалиста в практической стороне вопроса.

— Так мило с твоей стороны посчитать меня главным алкоголиком «Нормандии»... — начал Джеймс и осёкся. — О какой ситуации ты говоришь?

— Я думаю, тебе стоит подняться в бар. Я открою дверь.

 

Освещение в отсеке было выключено, но на фоне подсветки бара силуэт у стойки выделялся резкой тенью с ореолом. Человек повернулся на звук открывающихся створок, и стало ясно, что это Шепард. Неочевидная стороннему взгляду смазанность движений говорила о том, что Шепард успела влить в себя алкоголя достаточно, чтобы уложить крогана — Джеймс как-то имел случай убедиться, насколько коммандер крепка в выпивке. Но его встретил совершенно трезвый взгляд. Трезвый и... безжизненный, как льды Алкеры.

— Я запирала дверь.

Джеймс пожал плечами и прошёл к бару. Какие бы намерения ни были у коммандера, СУЗИ права — не похоже, что всё в порядке.

Шепард молча наблюдала за ним, и Джеймс ощутил некоторую растерянность — завести задушевную беседу с Лолой было совсем не то же самое, что предоставить жилетку Эстебану или травить солдатские байки с Эшли. Он сел с другой стороны стойки, гипнотизируя виски в стакане. Вздохнул, залпом выпил. Перевёл дыхание и потянулся налить ещё, злясь на себя — надо было начинать разговор, но он, хоть убей, не знал, как подступиться ко льду в глазах Шепард.

Она спросила сама, и Джеймс поразился, каким незнакомо равнодушным звучал её голос.

— Святилище?

— Все эти люди... — Он отозвался, скрывая облегчение. — Я понимаю Миранду. Её папаша заслужил свой конец. 

Сегодня только уважение к Шепард удержало лейтенанта от намерения вопреки приказу разрядить дробовик в рожу Генри Лоусона — чтобы перестали стоять перед глазами его стенды для экспериментов.

— Да, — без выражения кивнула Шепард. — Но не Лоусон это начал.

— Мы уже летим в логово Призрака — скоро ублюдок ответит за всё, и Святилище будет не последним пунктом в списке!

— Да, — как-то замедленно ответила Шепард и резко опрокинула в себя стакан.

— Эй, Лола, — Джеймс не смог долго ходить кругами, — что с тобой, чёрт возьми? Трейнор отследила Кай Ленга, завтра ты открутишь ему и Призраку яйца, мы выясним, что такое Катализатор, и отомстим за всех погибших, зачистив Галактику от Жнецов! А потом...

Его прервал смех Шепард, долгий и безрадостный.

— А потом я приставлю к виску «Орёл» и спущу курок. Вот тогда все погибшие действительно будут отомщены.

На секунду Вега онемел, но едва он раскрыл рот для протеста, как Шепард властно подняла руку:

— Оставь, Джеймс. Я знаю всё, что ты скажешь. Я говорила это себе после того, как флот «Альянса» кинулся в бойню у Цитадели по одному моему слову. Я говорила это, эвакуируясь со станции гетов-еретиков. Говорила, когда «Нормандия» ныряла в ретранслятор Альфа за минуту до взрыва, когда кроганы прикрывали наш отход из туннелей рахни, когда принимала решение о генофаге, когда... — она словно споткнулась на полуслове, сделала глоток, закашлялась и закончила хрипло: — ...когда отдавала в руки Призрака базу Коллекционеров. Сегодня ты видел, к чему это привело.

— Ты не могла знать, что Призрак спятит!

— Никто не может знать будущего, но не все превращают его в сотни тысяч мучительных смертей.

— Но, Лола...

— Оставь, я сказала. Я стала СПЕКТРом, потому что способна брать на себя ответственность за решения, способные изменить судьбу Галактики, как бы пафосно это ни звучало. Я стала капитаном Альянса, потому что умею брать на себя ответственность за жизни людей, идущих за мной. И за их смерти. Много смертей, Джеймс... Кайден ведь был не первым и — ты знаешь — не последним. Битва с «Властелином»... самоубийственная миссия... злополучный Бахак... все эти имена на мемориальной доске. Но я остаюсь коммандером Шепард — потому что способна не дать тяжести этих смертей раздавить меня. Потому что способна идти дальше, снова вести за собой, снова принимать решения, определяющие чужие жизни и смерти. — Шепард заглянула на дно пустого стакана, покачала головой. — Мне не нужно ни оправданий, ни утешений. Просто сегодня смертей — страшных, неоправданных — оказалось слишком много. Вот и всё. — Она впервые за весь монолог посмотрела на Вегу. — Иди спать, Джеймс.

— Ну уж нет. — Он не знал пока, что будет делать, но совершенно точно не собирался оставлять Лолу одну. Не сейчас. Не когда в её всегда полных живого огня глазах застыл этот мёртвый лёд, от каждого прикосновения которого мучительно ныло в груди. — Сначала я помогу тебе напиться.

— Бесполезно. — Она усмехнулась одними губами. — Я пыталась.

— О, ты во многом хороша, но до настоящего алкопрофи тебе далеко! — Джеймс чуть не ляпнул про признание СУЗИ его заслуг на этом поприще, но вовремя прикусил язык.

Он забрал стакан — Шепард равнодушно выпустила его, продолжая смотреть в ладонь, как до этого в пластиковое дно, и принялся смешивать содержимое цветных флаконов.

— Коктейль «Шепард». Я придумал его, когда конвоировал тебя на Землю. Хотел ещё тогда предложить вместе выпить, но не решился. 

Джеймс почти не ждал реакции на эту фразу, но Шепард вдруг подняла на него взгляд, и в толще льда впервые за весь разговор мелькнули знакомые острые искры внимания.

— Это было после гибели колонии на Фел Прайм.

— Да. — У него тоже были демоны, которых не стоило выпускать из застенков. Из памяти всплыла решётка трещин на зеркале в каюте — когда-то он разбил его, будучи не в силах смотреть в глаза самому себе. Слово «герой», сказанное командованием, жгло изнутри; ему казалось, слово «чудовище» подходит больше. Совсем хреново стало, когда пришла новость, что Шепард победила Коллекционеров, а значит, гибель колонистов была напрасной — именно тогда он и сорвался в загул. Что чувствовала она сама, когда Галактика спускала в унитаз год, купленный трагедией Бахака? И сейчас, когда «Цербер» превратил технологии Жнецов, добытые жизнями её команды, в худший из кошмаров?

Пока он размышлял, Шепард продолжила:

— Ты тогда хорошо держался.

Вега покачал головой:

— Не слишком. Иначе бы адмиралу Андерсону не пришлось за шкирку вытаскивать меня из пьяной драки на Омеге.

— Я не знаю, что было на Омеге, но я видела, как ты вёл себя на арестованной «Нормандии».

— Ха, ну ты сравнила! На «Нормандии» у меня перед глазами была ты, Лола. Исполненная железобетонного достоинства, пока за твоей спиной экипаж Альянса чуть ли не морды друг другу бил, называя тебя то палачом Бахака, то спасительницей Галактики. Я смотрел на это и говорил себе: «Ты мечтал быть "как Шепард", perrito, ну так вот тебе и случай, и наглядный пример. Так что не будь настолько ничтожеством, чтобы распускать перед ней нюни».

Вега аж вздрогнул, когда Шепард вдруг зашлась смехом, хриплым, не слишком здравым, но — благодарение всем демонам! — определённо более живым, чем несколько минут назад.

— Андерсон, старая ты задница!.. — Шепард уткнулась лицом в руки, но плечи её продолжали вздрагивать. — Научился всё-таки на Цитадели! Налей мне ещё своего пойла, Джеймс, только придумай ему менее идиотское название! А я смотрела на тебя, пока мы летели к Земле, смотрела и думала — если этот парень, обменявший своих товарищей на шанс для человечества, нашёл в себе силы достойно принять последствия своего выбора, то как я могу разводить истерику?

Джеймс фыркнул. Расклад и впрямь выглядел забавно. И неплохо отвечал на вопрос, почему адмирал Андерсон попёрся лично вытаскивать лейтенанта Вегу из «дырки от жопы».

Шепард прекратила смеяться и затихла, но когда Джеймс поставил на стойку новую порцию коктейля, подтянула её к себе поближе. Впрочем, почти сразу же отставила в сторону.

— Ладно. Хватит. Бессмысленно пытаться утопить в стакане то, что туда не влезает. Минута слабости закончена, спасибо, что помог с этим.

— Эй, Лола, но тебе надо расслабиться.

— Мне нельзя расслабляться, Джеймс. У меня нет времени на то, чтобы растекаться в протоплазму и потом собирать себя обратно. И потом, даже если я загоняю себя в штопор, откуда уже не смогу вырулить... Осталось совсем немного до точки, в которой моя дееспособность перестанет иметь значение.

Лёд в её глазах трескался и раскалывался, обнажая обычно скрытые от окружающих глубины: и отнимающий силы страх за близких, и парализующее отчаяние зрелища Жнецов над Ванкувером, и тяжесть принимаемых решений, каждое из которых означало чью-то жизнь и чью-то смерть, и груз ответственности за всю неблагодарную Галактику, и боль потерь, которые она не успевала даже оплакать. И одиночество. Веге случалось задумываться, каково приходится Шепард, но только сейчас пришло осознание, насколько одинока она под гнётом выпавшей ей участи, и какая железная воля должна быть у той, кто всегда находила слова поддержки для друзей, но никогда не просила их для себя.

— Я могу как-то помочь? — тихо спросил Вега, и тут же с досадой подумал, что на столь дурацкий вопрос она наверняка ответит «бей Жнецов без промаха» или что-то в этом роде, отнимая у него мимолётную откровенность своего взгляда. Но Шепард только молча покачала головой, встала и направилась к дверям.

«Что ж, по крайней мере, коктейль сработал», — отметил про себя Джеймс, поднимаясь следом за ней — характерная нечёткость движений коммандера теперь была бы заметна и стороннему зрителю. 

В лифт они вошли одновременно. Джеймс ткнул на панели цифры «1» и «5», и кабина под жужжание сервоприводов поползла вверх. Он порадовался, что никто из экипажа не оказался в попутчиках; впрочем, об этом наверняка позаботилась СУЗИ. Лифт остановился на капитанской палубе, Вега проводил Шепард взглядом с неясным сожалением, но она вдруг обернулась.

— Последние месяцы все мои мысли были сосредоточены на флотах и бойцах. — Она несколько неловко пожала плечами. — Наверное, мне стоило чаще обращать внимание на что-то помимо огневой поддержки.

Вега стоял в дверях лифта и чувствовал себя идиотом, сумев лишь глупо переспросить:

— Помимо?.. 

— Завтра решающий бой. Думаю, это мой последний шанс. — Шепард едва заметно улыбнулась.

Он встретился с ней глазами. Ранящую мертвенность льда сменили усталость, ирония и хрупкость откровенности, но в груди снова заныло мучительно и горячо. Джеймс Вега никогда не представлял себя рядом с Шепард, и в иной ситуации ему бы понадобилось время, чтобы задуматься, изменилось ли что-то со дня, когда он пообещал отправиться за ней в любую передрягу... Но времени не осталось. Ни у него, ни у неё, ни у Земли, ни у всей чёртовой Галактики.

— Давай используем его по полной, — улыбнулся он, и следом за Шепард вошёл в капитанскую каюту.

Джеймс не слишком представлял, как вести себя дальше, зато Шепард уверенно направилась к тумбочке в углу и извлекла оттуда упаковку таблеток, одну из которых протянула Веге.

— Детоксикант? Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься срочно протрезветь и передумать? 

— Только первое, — усмехнулась Шепард. — Предпочитаю идти в бой без похмелья. Имей в виду, либо ты пьёшь таблетку, либо на станцию «Цербера» я возьму кого-то, кто не пьянствовал со мной накануне. 

— Эй, это жестокий шантаж и злоупотребление капитанской властью. — Джеймс проглотил пилюлю и скривился — мерзкий вкус детоксиканта, который ничем не перебивался, вошёл в мемы. — И я так старался, сооружая максимально убойный коктейль, а ты сводишь на нет все мои труды!

Лола смотрела на него и улыбалась, он никогда ещё не видел на её лице такой мягкости и... нежности? Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Джеймс потянулся к этой улыбке, отслеживая изгиб кончиками пальцев, провёл по щеке, зарылся рукой в волосы, легко, почти неуверенно притягивая женщину к себе. Она охотно отозвалась, приникла к нему всем телом, естественным продолжением движения Джеймс наклонился к ней, и их губы соприкоснулись в поцелуе.

Это было, как контакт клемм взрывного устройства. Мысли смело горячей волной, они сдирали друг с друга одежду, не в силах оторваться и отчаянно мешая самим себе. Джеймс чувствовал, как тело Лолы вспыхивает под его ладонями, заставляя её выдыхать воздух на грани стона, и каждый её вздох вызывал почти болезненный прилив крови к паху. «У неё очень давно никого не было», — мелькнуло где-то на грани сознания с оттенком самцового самодовольства и сгинуло в затопившей всё жгучей горечи. Остатками разума он понимал, что горький вкус на языке — эффект детоксиканта, но сейчас это казалось неотъемлемой частью темноты, накрывшей их мир на краю гибели.

Кожа Лолы отдавала полынью, горькой черёмухой были мгновенно затвердевшие под пальцами соски, пеплом пахли волосы, в которые он уткнулся носом, когда они наконец избавились от одежды и рухнули на кровать. Он перекатился, накрывая её собой, чувствуя, как напряглись под тяжестью её мышцы, она стиснула руками его ягодицы, давая понять, что наслаждается этим. Он изо всех сил старался сдержать своё желание и дать ей ещё немного времени, но она сама развела бёдра и направила его член, и он вошёл, застонав, когда она выгнулась ему навстречу, и окончательно потерял способность себя контролировать. А дальше были лишь жар, дыхание, губы, нашедшие другие губы, и затопившая Вселенную пряная горечь.

Способность соображать вернулась к нему, только когда Лола легко соскользнула с кровати и скрылась за дверью в дальнем углу каюты. В голову немедленно хлынули бессвязные эмоции: от стыда за то, что он даже не понял, испытала ли она оргазм, до мальчишеского восторга («Я! Только что! С самой Шепард!») и странной беспредметной грусти. Джеймс уставился в завораживающий космос на потолке, ожидая, когда этот бардак уляжется, и подумал, не стоит ли ему свалить, пока Лола плещется. Не успел: она управилась неожиданно быстро, вынырнула из душевой, не заморачиваясь одеждой, и с улыбкой кинула в него чистым полотенцем. Он покорно поплёлся приводить себя в порядок.

Контрастный душ быстро прояснил мысли, хаос чувств ушёл, оставив благодарность и желание, немедленно вспыхнувшее, стоило Джеймсу вспомнить детали произошедшего. Открывая дверь, он был полон решимости подарить Лоле максимум удовольствия в продолжение ночи... если, конечно, она ещё не спит. Ну или не пожалела обо всём случившемся и не выставит его... ох.

Он напрасно нервничал. Лола валялась на кровати поверх одеяла, задумчиво рассматривая звёзды на потолочном экране, и в такой позе, что у Джеймса тут же всё зашевелилось. Это не осталось незамеченным, Лола рассмеялась и изогнулась ещё выразительнее, лукаво и с вызовом глядя ему в лицо.

— Хей, я смотрю, ты в курсе, что твоя фигура обладает не меньшей убойностью, чем твоя винтовка. — Джеймс не торопился лишать себя чарующего зрелища. — Я сражён.

— Тогда тебе самое время пасть к моим прекрасным ногам.

— О, с удовольствием. Медленно, и по пути уделяя долю восхищения всему остальному.

Горький привкус не исчез с языка, но теперь он не был единственным, что имело силу во Вселенной. И Джеймс имел самые серьёзные намерения убедить в этом Лолу.

На этот раз он собирался не спешить, и какое-то время ему удавалось, но Лола занималась любовью так же, как вела бой — безоглядно и целеустремлённо, увлекая его за собой. Впрочем, в ярости схватки ему никогда не приходило в голову назвать коммандера Шепард нежной. А сейчас её сильные руки то и дело становились невесомо мягкими в прикосновениях, и это сводило с ума его тело и заставляло больно сжиматься сердце, пробуждая неистовое желание укрыть, защитить доверившуюся ему женщину от внутренних демонов, одиночества, тьмы, Жнецов, от беспросветной тяжести долга, от навязчивой горечи этой ночи — если бы сейчас Джеймсу предложили заплатить жизнью за спокойный сон Лолы, он бы согласился не раздумывая. Впрочем, он не отвлекался на рассуждения об абстрактном, щедро отдавая себя в каждом движении и объятии, пока усталость наконец не взяла своё.

 

Джеймс проснулся мгновенно и полностью, но понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить в памяти события, приведшие его в эту постель. Лола спала рядом, подтянув колени, словно в её распоряжении была не шикарная капитанская кровать, а узкая казарменная койка. Даже во сне её лицо выглядело не расслабленным, а спокойно-сосредоточенным.

Видимо, почувствовав его взгляд, она открыла глаза. Джеймс внутренне напрягся, опасаясь увидеть в этих глазах разочарование, но прочитал лишь лёгкое удивление, сменившееся чуть ироничной улыбкой. Лола потянулась и села.

— СУЗИ, статус.

— Полёт проходит без происшествий, следуем намеченному графику. Расчётное время прибытия к базе «Кронос» — три с половиной часа. Я получаю регулярные рапорты о готовности флотов сопровождения Горна и группы атаки базы «Кронос». Полное время выхода всех подразделений на исходные позиции — три часа пятьдесят минут. Веду предбоевую проверку систем «Нормандии». — СУЗИ сделала паузу. — Доброе утро, Шепард. Buenos días, Джеймс.

— Отлично, спасибо, СУЗИ.

— Доброе утро, — смущённо проворчал Вега.

— Ну что, готов надрать задницу «Церберу»? — Лола, ни капли не стесняясь, сидела на кровати, полностью обнажённая, и смотрела на него привычным уверенным взглядом, ничуть не похожим на вчерашнюю бездну горечи и нежности. 

— Спрашиваешь! Хоть все три, если у него их столько же, сколько голов! — Джеймс потянулся за штанами, скрывая кольнувшую в сердце досаду, и замер, когда на плечи ему легли две горячие ладони.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно сказала Лола.

Джеймс замешкался с ответом, но она его и не ждала. Стремительно встав с кровати, она направилась в душ, озвучив в воздух:

— Через десять минут мне нужны кофе, завтрак и трёхмерная схема атаки на пульт комцентра.

Он проводил её взглядом, поборов желание окликнуть и ещё не подозревая, что через считанные часы и целую вечность придёт в себя в медотсеке «Нормандии», узнает, что Шепард так и не покинула Цитадель, прежде чем выстрел Горна накрыл Галактику, и уже не сможет отделаться от вопроса: она не смогла... или не захотела выжить? 

— Джеймс, по моим расчётам за оставшиеся девять минут ты успеешь спуститься на жилую палубу, умыться, разогреть паёк и запустить кофемашину. Твой второй носок за углом кровати.

— Чёрт. Спасибо, СУЗИ.

— У меня появилась гипотеза, почему в человеческой культуре закрепился паттерн, побуждающий к коллективному распитию алкоголя. В том случае, если в процессе участвуют разнополые лица, вероятность того, что они займутся сексом...

— СУЗИ! Если вздумаешь обсудить с кем-то свою гипотезу, не озвучивай обстоятельства, в которых ты к ней пришла, хорошо?

— Разве что Джокеру.

— НЕТ!!!

— Это была шутка, Джеймс. 

— ...

— У тебя осталось восемь минут. Напоминаю, что Шепард предпочитает...

— Чёрный, без молока и сахара. Я знаю.


End file.
